CDR circuits (or systems) are generally used to sample an incoming data signal, extract the clock from the incoming data signal, and retime the sampled data. A phase-locked loop (PLL)-based CDR circuit is a conventional type of CDR circuit. A PLL circuit is an electronic control system that may be used, in part or in whole, to generate or maintain one signal that is locked onto the phase and frequency of another signal. By way of example, in a conventional PLL-based CDR, a phase detector compares the phase between input data bits from a serial input data stream and a clock signal generated by a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO). In response to the phase difference between the input data and the clock, the phase detector generates phase or frequency correction signals. A charge pump drives a current to or from a loop filter according to the correction signals. The loop filter generates a control voltage VCTRL for the VCO based on the current driven by the charge pump. The loop acts as a feedback control system that tracks the phase and frequency of the input data stream with the phase and frequency of the clock that the loop generates.